


sensory satiation

by girlsarewolves



Category: Alita: Battle Angel
Genre: Cyborg/Human Couple Deserves Happiness, Experimental Style, F/M, POV Second Person, Sensory Porn, Sort Of, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 14:31:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/pseuds/girlsarewolves
Summary: the first thing you know you want when you realize just how intensely, accurately, you can feel everything now is run and find him. take his hands in yours and then put them on you, put them everywhere on you, so you know what his touch feels like on every sensor, every wired nerve.





	sensory satiation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheYearOfTheWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYearOfTheWolf/gifts).



> Saw Alita: Battle Angel and got a lot more feels out of it than expected, so wanted to write a little something while riding the feelings train, lol, and my husband desperately wanted something for these two so why not give him a little V Day present in the form of fic? Haha. I fell back on my old friend of second person pov because it's strangely soothing to write a lot of the time, and I thought it worked for this. Feedback is appreciated!

* * *

the first thing you know you want when you realize just how intensely, accurately, you can _feel_ everything now is run and find him. take his hands in yours and then put them on you, put them everywhere on you, so you know what his touch feels like on every sensor, every wired nerve.

 

part of you is afraid. there was always this fear, this doubt in the back of your too human mind that you are a novelty, and that novelty will soon wear off. that you are too much a toy, a weapon, a _thing_ , to keep his affection for long. you can't fight off the worry that with this new body, every inch of it something _other_ , something alien, he will finally realize they're wrong for each other.

 

incompatible.

 

but you love with your entire heart, and your entire heart could power cities, so you dive into the crowd to go and find him, show him you're alive, you're fine, you're whole and who you're meant to be. you do not feel like a machine when you find him, you feel like a teenage girl with butterflies in your stomach - how can cyborgs have butterflies in their stomachs? - and all you know is love and hope and self-doubt and nerves and then he's touching you and you _feel_ it.

 

he tells you to close your eyes, and even without seeing you know where he is, know where his hands are touching. you feel every tiny caress, every little stoke, the softness of his hands gliding over the new and improved you, and you are just a teenage girl in that moment, wanting the things that teenage girls want - love and acceptance and touch and _more_ , so much more, and you aren't sure how it works between human and cyborg, but you know you want to find out, want him to want it too.

 

'touch me,' you're breathing against his mouth. your hands are on his face now, fingertips feeling over the smoothness of his cheeks, sensors picking up on the tiny, fuzzy pinpricks of stubble that hasn't even grown yet. you feel the echoing rhythm of his breathing, his pulse, his steady racing in his chest, and you realize _you_ are doing this to him. 

 

_you_ are making him this excited.

 

it's a heady thrill, one you want to experience over and over and over. you think - wish - you could get lost in this. in him. you feel his hands on your neck, his lips on your jaw, and your eyes look up, unfocused, at the underbelly of Zalem - it almost drags you out of the sensations, that looming reminder of all that is wrong and all that is happening. but he's kissing your ear, whispering your name, telling you that this is amazing - _you_ are amazing - and you sink back down. 

 

you just want a little bit for yourself. just a little moment to explore, to experience, to enjoy.

 

_i love you_ , lingers on your tongue - but he kisses you and takes the words from you before they can form, and you let him because part of you is still scared, and this moment, these feelings, are yours. you aren't ready to take any risks and loose them yet. so you close your eyes and kiss back - and _feel_.

* * *

 


End file.
